Decepción
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: -¿Podía todo acabar así?-. ZADR.


Bien, finalmente he podido desarrollar un fic con Zim de protagonista.

Me parece algo un poco más difícil redactar algo referente a Zim. Es un personaje que… es difícil para mí, por alguna extraña razón. Siento que… puedo no manejar bien su carácter y salirme totalmente de personaje. Pero me pareció exquisita la canción de esta ocasión.

"Passive" de A Perfect Circle ha sido la seleccionada para Zim. De alguna manera, se basa en ella, pero terminó tomando un camino diferente. Me siento extrañamente bien, en un momento pleno por haber realizado esto. Sí, tal vez haya dejado una puerta abierta, y ustedes sabrán a dónde les llevará.

**Disclaimer:** Invasor Zim no me pertenece, y es mejor que siga así.

Disfruta la lectura~

**Decepción.**

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Acaso todo había acabado, así sin más?

Indignado frunció el ceño. No podía terminar así. No, no después de…

-Dame la cara, pútrido humano. –apretó los puños, sus guantes chirriaron ante la presión.

El pelinegro hizo oídos sordos, y continuó dándole la espalda. Temblaba.

Todos estos años… ¿se pudrirían en el olvido?

-No más Zim. –habló taciturno.

Quiso gritar, cuánto lo deseó, pero no. No dejaría que un ser tan inferior notase que era causante de tales emociones, él era un invasor así que no necesitaba sentir ¿verdad?

-Eres un cobarde. –sonrió petulante. –Me decepcionas.

Notó cómo Dib se petrificaba. Le había dolido.

Dejó de lado su pose egocéntrica, y una extraña mueca se formó en su rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba? En realidad, no supo a quién dirigir la pregunta, pero lo más probable era que no obtendría respuesta de nadie.

Él era el indicado, sí, no podía, no debía ser nadie más. Sabía que era su enemigo perfecto, y esa era su mejor habilidad, ¿por qué dejarlo todo entonces?

Tedio.

Sintió algo quebrar. Inquietud. Apretó los dientes, rechinaron. Se golpeó mentalmente, _"calma" _se dijo, era un humano, todos eran iguales. Si no temían a lo diferente entonces se cansarían rápido de… ¿la rutina?

Una rutina, eso era.

Inclinó la cabeza sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

No, no era eso. Sonrió obseso ante su descubrimiento.

Dulce miedo…

-Sabes Dib-humano, -comenzó a acercarse al susodicho -el corazón puede ser tan tenebroso –sus palabras fueron navajas. -¿no es así? –apresó al ambarino contra la pared, acercó peligrosamente su cuerpo al ajeno, exhaló en su oído derecho e instaló su barbilla en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

Dib se estremeció, tragó saliva y mordió su labio inferior. Zim sonrió ampliamente, su teoría era la correcta.

-¡Agh! –se quejó, movió sus ojos para ver qué había pasado, una dentellada rojiza exornaba su hombro.

-Si eres tan pusilánime, será mejor que te largues de aquí. –Le aventó la ropa y se alejó lentamente para dirigirse a su laboratorio.

Le dio la espalda. Sus pasos hicieron eco en la habitación.

Si así lo quería, así sería. Pudo mentir y decir que estaba bien, que así podría esclavizar a la humanidad, que así podría obtener la atención que siempre anheló… pero no, esa atención sólo se la había otorgado él, no podía dejarlo rendirse ¡no podía ser este el final! Se golpeó mentalmente de nuevo, no debía flaquear ahora… si lo hacía, perdería el juego, y él odiaba perder.

Se detuvo, casualmente el ambarino lo había sostenido en ese momento pero no lo notó.

"_¿Así debía ser?"_ Volvió a cuestionarse.

-Zim… -mencionó quedo el humano.

"_No"_, se respondió.

Empate. Había empatado con el humano.

Pudo decir la verdad, pero prefirió disfrutar el espectáculo. Verlo caer a pedazos mientras él se desquiciaba sería algo espléndido, sí, era enfermizo, pero después de todo él no debía sentir…

Tomó con agilidad la mano que le había detenido y la mordisqueó. Le miró desafiante, cómo enloqueció al ver esa mueca en el humano.

"_No sé nadar… tal vez me ahogue más pronto de lo que creí. Qué decepción."_

**FIN.**

En realidad… está algo torcida (no de una manera maniaca) la historia ¿no? Espero la entiendan, que explicar no se me da.

Sin mucho qué decir, tal vez luego haga algo más enfermizo (algo me lo dice o más bien me lo ordena). Ha sido demasiado "pasivo" para mi gusto mas deseo que para ustedes no tanto. Por cierto… creo que fue más corto, vaya... la escuela debe estarme enderezando ¡eso no es bueno!

De verdad Zim no sabe nadar… o al menos no en agua jeje.

Sean felices~


End file.
